


Good Times to Spare

by shoelace_and_friends



Category: LazyTown
Genre: HAPPY ROBBIE ROTTEN, I repeat, Other, if you want sad robbie rotten then this is NOT the fic to turn to, like isn't that why we even read lazytown fics?, robbie rotten being happy, to see robbie be happy?, what more could you possibly want, written for the lazytown zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelace_and_friends/pseuds/shoelace_and_friends
Summary: The whole town decides to take a trip to the bowling alley, collectively deciding that leaving Robbie behind is unacceptable.Robbie is grumpy at first as per usual, ...but he may just discover something new about himself on this trip...Story in the LazyTown Zine





	Good Times to Spare

_“…So-”_ Robbie crinkled his nose, a small scowl on his face. “…Can _one_ of you brats _please_ tell me again _why_ you have all decided to drag me into this _dreadful_ place?”

            _“Robbie-…”_ Stephanie laughed a little, rolling her eyes at the tall villain. “We didn’t _force_ you to come, -we _asked_ if you wanted to come to the bowling alley with us and you said _yes!”_

Robbie bristled. …Okay, that _might’ve_ been what _actually_ happened but- but now that he was here, he _hated_ it! He _despised_ the bowling alley! He absolutely _detested_ this establishment! It was loud- he couldn’t even _walk two feet_ without hearing an arcade machine flicker and beep, or the sound of pins crashing down- and if _that_ wasn’t bad enough, the whole place _reeked_ of stinky shoes and stale one-dollar nachos.

“I thought that I was going to be able to take a _nap_ here!” He cried out in dismay, throwing his hands up in the air.

Suddenly, he felt a firm hand perch upon his shoulder, and standing behind Robbie was none other than that _dreaded_ jumping blue kangaroo, _Sportacus,_ who was giving him a bit of sympathetic smile that he couldn’t describe as anything other than… _patronizing._ He couldn’t explain _why,_ but something about that look on his face just grinded at his gears.

“Robbie, I understand that this is something new and different for you, and trying things for the first time can be a bit daunting at times,” Sportacus began. “But who knows! It may not be as awful as you think it will be! …Perhaps you _might_ even have a little bit of fun!”

The elf grinned at him, making Robbie grumble to himself and cross his arms.

 _“Besides-…”_ Little Ziggy chimed in from below, making Robbie jolt a bit. He didn’t notice the little boy standing right next to him… “-We were _all going_ and we didn’t want you to feel lonely without us!”

Robbie scoffed at the boy, blushing a bit. “I _wouldn’t_ have felt _lonely!”_ He absolutely _would’ve_ felt lonely being in Lazytown all by himself… -He huffed. “I would’ve been _glad_ to finally have had some peace and quiet, without any of your _gross_ exercising!”

“You would _too_ have felt lonely!” Trixie argued. _Jeez, she_ came out of nowhere _too._ Robbie’s _poor heart…_ “Remember that one time when we all went to the beach without you, and you got _so_ lonely that you made friends with an imaginary fly?”

 _“Now, now,_ Trixie…” Sportacus gently chided. He looked back at Robbie. “The point is, this probably will not be as bad as you’re imagining it to be,” he told him. “Besides- you’ve even dressed yourself up in a bowling outfit for the occasion!” he smiled at him.

“Th-th-th- _that_ means _nothing!”_ stammered the villain, feeling his blush heat up even more as he suddenly started trying to cover himself. “I _wont_ have a good time doing something that _you_ enjoy, Sporta _poop!”_

“Well- you look like you’re ready to have fun to _me!”_ he exclaimed with a little laugh, not even getting a _little_ bit upset with Robbie which somehow, frustrated Robbie even _more…_ “But _please_ try just a _couple_ of turns?” he asked of him.

 _“Please,_ Robbie?” pleaded Stephanie.

“Robbie, _please?”_ Pixel chimed in.

“Try it just _one time?”_ joined Stingy...

Robbie covered his ears, as all the children started to beg, batting their eyelashes and glancing up at him with big, puppy-dog eyes and puppy-dog pouts. Robbie whined a bit, pouting himself. _No fair!_ They were using _unfair_ tactics! He groaned, finding himself giving in.

“Alright, _fine!”_ he yelled. “I’ll bowl just _one time_ for you!”

The children (and Sportacus) faces lit up, and they each grinned ear-to-ear.

 _“Yes!_ Let’s head down to the lanes!” Sportacus exclaimed excitedly, and together with Robbie, Bessie, the Mayor, and the kids in tow, he led them all across the stretch of zany nineties-esque carpeting down to where their lanes had been reserved.

After the kids had taken their turns, Sportacus turned and glanced back over at Robbie, picking up a neon-orange bowling ball.

“Robbie, would you do us the honor of going next?” he asked of him.

Robbie rolled his eyes, sighing. “Well, …I guess that I might as well get it over with…” He mumbled, reluctantly holding out both of his hands to take the ball, wincing before Sportacus had even handed it to him. But once he did place the ball in his hands, Robbie blinked a few times, staring down at the ball in surprise. _…Weird-_ the weight of the ball didn’t make Robbie sink to the floor like he thought it would- it was actually a lot lighter than he imagined it to be…

“…Do you want me to show you how to bowl, Robbie?” Sportacus offered.

 _“No!_ I don’t need your _help!”_ Robbie hugged the ball to his chest. “Just _step aside…”_

Everyone stepped _very far_ off to the side, giving Robbie _plenty_ of room. He snorted, walking his ball and himself up to the lane. …-But when he got there, he swallowed, staring down at the pins on the other side nervously. He’s…probably going to be absolute _garbage_ at this he realized, now that he found himself standing in front of the lane. He was bound to be, given how… _not sportsey_ he is…. But…he turned down all help, so it’s either sucking at this, …or sucking at this but while _at least_ giving it his best effort-

He took a breath and glanced at the pins one more time, staring them down intensely. Okay…if he bowled a ball of this weight at _xxx_ miles an hour at an _xxx_ degree angle then he should- hold on! He’s supposed to be _lazy!_ Thinking about it is _effort!_

He huffed and just let go and let the ball roll, and _all eyes_ were on it. He watched his ball with bated breath.

The ball itself rolled down the lane rather quickly, making a straight shot towards the center pin when-

_BLAM-!_

Left, right, and center- _all ten_ pins had toppled one over the other like dominos, none left standing. A big, white X filled the scoreboard above him.

For just a split second, there was complete silence. Robbie’s jaw had dropped to the floor, his eyes bulging out in shock. But then, he found himself surrounded by a round of claps and cheers.

 _“Good job,_ Robbie!” cheered Stephanie.

 _“Wow,_ you got all of them on your first try!” exclaimed Pixel, playing Robbie’s strike back on his wrist computer.

The Mayor looked at Robbie in awe. “That was just _splendid,_ Mr. Rotten!”

“That was a _strike!”_ he heard Ziggy say…

“…A-A _strike?”_ Robbie blinked in confusion and disbelief. He pointed to himself, feeling flustered. “…I-I got a _strike?”_

He heard Sportacus behind him chuckle _. “Yes_ Robbie, you got a _strike!_ That was a _very_ good bowl too! I’m impressed! That was even better than _my_ first try!”

“A-A _strike!”_ He felt the muscles in his face stretch into a huge smile. “A _strike!_ I got a _strike!”_ Suddenly, he started cheering.

 _“Strike! Strike!_ I got a _strike!”_ he sang, prancing around and jumping up and down. Everyone around him laughed, clapping for him and cheering right along with him.

“I got a _strike!”_ Robbie grinned, -but then he froze. “...Uh, Sportacus-?“ he looked over at the hero. “…Is bowling a _sport?”_

Sportacus chuckled, giving Robbie a fond look. _“Yes,_ Robbie, bowling is a sport.“

 _“…Oh-”_ Robbie crinkled his nose, appearing repulsed. “A _sport- disgusting!”_ But nonetheless, his face lit up. “I’m good at a _SPORT_! –I can’t _believe_ it!” He threw his head back to the ceiling, letting out a triumphant laugh. “I’M GOOD AT A _SPORT!”_

 __  
  



End file.
